Just Mine
by Kai-Lover
Summary: Sesshoumaru left Rin in a human village 10 years ago. Now he's going back to find her, but what will Rin think about him when he comes back ? A love story between Rin and Sesshoumaru. ( maybe a little lemon in later chapter )


Sesshoumaru left Rin in a human village 10 years ago. Now he's going back to find her, but what will Rin think about him when he comes back ? A love story between Rin and Sesshoumaru. ( maybe a little lemon in later chapter )

**TJO ! I don't know if this story going to suck or not... but I hope it wont!**

**It a story about Rin and Sesshoumarus "love" to one another. Well let's read! ;)**

**OBS!**

**----I-----I--- : Sesshoumaru thinking, doing something ect.**

**-------------- : Rin thinking, doing somethinh ect.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_-Flashback-_**

**(outside the village)**

_**"Rin you will stay hear, it's the place you belong" **_

_**"But...But I wanna stay with you Sesshoumaru-sama! And with Jaken and Mitzu!**_

_**"It's best this way..."**_

_**"Why...Why do Sesshoumaru-sama wish to leave me here?..."**_

_**"I can't have you around me Rin. I can't fight with you near me."**_

**(starts to walk away)**

**"Wait! Please don't leave me!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-Real time-**_

**It hade been 10 years from that day Sesshoumaru-sama left me in this village. I'm now 18 and lives with my mom. Well she isn't my real mom, but when Sesshoumaru-sama had left me, she was the one that took care of me. Her name was Kine. I loved her like she was my real mom. She was caring, fun and always hade a smile on her face. When she smiled I smiled ( which was all the time P ). My mom's husband lived with us too. He's name was Kumi, but I called him dad. I was a real jocker, he always told me to live my life like it was my last day on earth and that I should put my past behind. And I had listen to what he had said...But still I couldn't let my memories about Sesshoumaru-sama just disappear. I loved him too much...WAIT! What was I thinking! How could I love a man that left me for his own good. NO! I must stop thinking about him.´**

**"Rin honey, could you come and help me in the kitchen?" Rin's mom yelled from the kitchen.**

**"Coming mom!" Rin started to run down the stairs when she remembered that she had forgot to close the window. So she ran up stairs again, in to her room, and walk to the window to close it. When she had done that she ran down stairs again and in to the kitchen.**

**"What took you so long?" Her mother asked**

**"I forgot to close the window, so I had to run up again" Rin said then smiled a little.**

**"Oh, okey, then can you help me with dinner. I'm gonna cock potatos with meat."**

**"Okey! That's sounds nice!" Rin said and licked her lips to show that she was really happy about the food. Then she and her mother laught.**

**( After dinner )**

**"I'll help you with the dishes mom" Rin said as helping mom in to the kitchen with some plates in her hand.**

**"Thank you Darling." Her mom said and took Rin's plates and but them in the water.**

**( some minutes later )**

**Rin started to dry the plates. She didn't notice that her mom was looking at her.**

**"What are you thing about?"**

**"What?" Rin asked surprised.**

**"You look like you really thinking about something important " Her mom said and let her head fall to the side a little.**

**"Ehm.. yeah I guess so." Rin said to her mom and took another plate and a started to dry it.**

**" Well, what is it? " Her mom asked.**

**"I was just thinking about Sesshoumaru-sama and what he's doing right now." Rin asked and put away the dried plate.**

**"Rin what have I told you about thing of him." Kine looked at her daughter. " It just makes you sad, and you now I don't like you being sad. " She ended and looked at Rin.**

**"I know mom. I just wanna now what his thinking about" Rin said and looked at her mom and smiled a little.**

**-------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I------I-----**

_**-At the same time some were else- **_

**"Sooo, where are we going?" Asked Mitzu. Mitzu was Sesshoumaru's friend from his childhood, if you can call it friend. They just knowed each other and didn't have a problem with one another. Wich was good because both of them was really strong and if they would start a fight it would end with half earth being crushed.**

**"We're going to vistit an old friend of mine that could tell me about a special thing..." Sesshoumaru answered not even moving his head from the derection they wore headed.**

**"A special thing huh? And what kinda special thing is that?" Mitzu asked.**

**"Why would Sesshoumaru-sama answer such a question? You'll just have to find out on the way" Jaken said looking a little mad. ( Doesn't he do that all the time? )**

**"I didn't ask you, you walking swamp" Mitzu said to the green toad.**

**"Stop fighting back there!" Sesshoumaru yelled at them obviously geeting pretty tired of them. **

**Must this journey take so long. I just can't wait an till I get to korha. Then I can get to Rin.´ (Sesshoumaru had forgot the way to the village because it was so long ago and he couldn't smell him to her because he guess that she didn't have the same smell that she had when she was young) Sesshoumaru froze in his mind for a moment. That's right. When he's going to meet Rin she's not gonna look the same as she did. Maybe I won't remember her. No! I must remember her! It have just gone 10 years! She can't have change that much! Could she? I mean sure she have become a women but she was still my little Rin, and this Sesshoumaru are not going to forget about this person, the girl…he loved…´**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter one!**

**Well? Was it bad or good ? If you see any wrong spelling then it's just because I'm Swedish and can't spell english that good P..**

**But I just hope you Review! THX!**


End file.
